Destiny
by Blaze Productions
Summary: When a meteor heads down toward the island, the events that happened in the future will change... for Boone, it changes his whole destiny. Can he save the island from a group of people that was already spoken of? Chapter 1 up! Boone meets the survivor.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost. Lost is from ABC…

This is my first Lost fic. Be nice to me :)

Destiny

Prologue

_Everyone is at fault for one reason or another…_

_However, if each other's destinies is intertwined…_

_Then, a wide variety of results can occur. _

* * *

_POV: Boone_

It was hard to explain. Being on an island for nearly a month was not something to be considered a laughing matter. But, it was crazy. Especially, for me because it has changed me to the point of no return. I head over to Sydney to pick up Shannon, who was definitely intoxicated. In addition to that, I did something that scarred me for life. All in all, living on the island was considered a blessing, but it also can be a burden. It's a blessing because I survived the attack, but it's a burden for we know that there would be nobody coming to rescue us. So, we decided to make a government of our own. It was rough and it was hard, but when push came to shove, it was done. Crazy, right?

I sat down on one of the rocks. Still, I was learning from Locke. Even though I was too young to go hunt and do the high level things that Jack, Kate, and Sawyer could do, I was Locke's protégé. Locke was definitely a role model. He was somebody I could look up to.

Anyway, we were all hanging around and contributing to our wonderful 'tribe'. However, I sat watching the dark sky. The stars began sparkling. I never saw stars shine so bright before in my life. However, looking closely one was coming down… toward the island. It began to turn red. The star must have hit the atmosphere. I had to head over to Jack, for there was no way a star could be coming toward the island. However, looking at the star, it turned into a meteor like object and it was heading straight toward me! I ducked out of the way and I closed my eyes…


	2. Sal

_A/N: Time to continue… These chapters are short because of the fact that each one is building on top of another… so, don't be surprised if they are short for a reason. _

Sal

_Boone's POV…_

The last few seconds were devastating. When I saw the meteor hit the island, I thought I was done for. However, there were no shockwaves. I didn't fly back. I looked up. A huge field of flames occurred with smoke coming out of the fire. I ran toward the meteor. I was very curious to find out what was there. Suddenly, I heard the sound of groaning. I followed the voice. It wasn't human. I stopped after looking around the meteor. I began to feel something sharp edge my back. I grabbed the sharp object. I turned around and my face was horrified. I saw this huge beast. It was a mix of a human and some other species which was unknown to me. The beast lifted his finger up and looked at me with harsh breath.

"Who… what are you?" I asked. I began to breathe heavily. The beast touched my face and closed its eyes. A blue spark came out of his hand and hit me. I saw my mind go into space and time. I look down and watched the events. Where he came from, there was a war. The war was so huge, that I saw people of his kind die by fighters. He was showing me that he wasn't from another time period. He was from another galaxy. It was something weird. I then saw the meteorite that he escaped on and it made a direct trajectory toward Earth. I suddenly began to see white. My eyes opened up and the beast released his hand on my face. The beast snarled, "Please… help me."

Excuse me? Help you? I don't even know what planet you came from. How can I help you? These thoughts were in my mind as I continued to talk to him. I needed to know more important things, like where he was.

"So," I said, "How can I help you?"

"My name is… Sal. I come from the planet Wrath," he said, "It's in another galaxy."

I looked at him, "So, another galaxy? What brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that your planet is in great peril," said Sal.

I looked at him, "How? It's enough that I'm trapped on this island."

"True," said Sal, he looked at me. His fists clenched and he looked at me with his golden eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I did a mind transfer. You know about me, I know about you."

"Excuse me?" I asked. Suddenly, I turned to hear rustling in the jungle. I turned around to see that Sal left. I then turned around again to see Locke, Jack, Charlie, and Kate look at me.

"Where did this come from?" asked Kate.

"Um, that's the question I have been wondering about myself," I said.

Charlie looked at me, "Boone, do you know something that WE don't know?"

I shook my head. I tried to lie as best as I could, "Look, I just found it here just like you guys."

Jack shook his head, "Really? Then how come you are the only one that was close to its location?"

There had to be a reasonable response, "I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jack sighed as he turned to me and the others. The group began to head into the jungle. Locke, however, stayed behind and looked at me, "Why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something?"

I smiled, "Let's just say it's for me to know and for you to find out."

Locke looked at me and nodded. He headed back to the jungle. I turned to the Meteor. Sal came by and looked at me, "Great. Anyway, this island is in great danger."

I looked at him. Danger? I was well aware of that. Polar Bears, killers in the jungle, storms, psychopaths on the island. I've been here more than a month. I already know what lies for me. But, what danger is he talking about.

"What danger are you talking about?" I asked.

Sal went toward the Meteorite and then toward me, "Let's just say that the war that was on my planet may come to yours sooner than you think."

I looked at him. What he said could be true. A new problem may occur… but I still want to find out, what does that have to do with me? He took my hand and he pressed my hand on the Meteorite. A huge door opened up. Silver stairs came out. I looked behind and went inside with Sal. I had a bad feeling about this… and this time it wasn't a false alarm.

_Next Chapter: Boone begins to learn about the enemy that may attack the island and the survivors of Flight 815. _


End file.
